Pretend
by Beefy Bibbles
Summary: *OC. First chapter may suck, but it WILL get better. AFTER FANG* -Freydis is an escapee from the School. But while she was escaping, she gets shot. Who does she wake up to? And is this just a coincidental meet up? -HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**So, this is my first Fanfiction. Yay!**

**I really hope you guys enjoy this…**

**I worked kind of hard on it (:**

**This is after FANG. Just FYI.**

**Anyways, here it is!**

**~Beef**

"_SUBJECT 5038 IS ESCAPING! I REPEAT, SUBECT 5038 __IS__ ESCAPING! BLOCK ALL EXITS, LOCK ALL DOORS! SHE IS ARMED! DO NOT LET HER ESCAPE!_"

A scalpel clutched in my thin, pale hand, I ran across the front lawn of the School. I was barely breathing as I darted towards the barbed gate. I was scared for my life. I had never made it this far before.

Deadly howls echoed behind me. I knew they were getting close. If I didn't speed up, then they would catch me, and probably roast me for dinner. I know that's what they did to a couple of other experiments who tried to escape.

Hopefully I would be more successful than them.

_"SHE'S HEADING FOR THE GATE! BLOCKTHEGATE! BLOCKTHEGATE,BLOCKTHEGATE,BLOCKTHEGATE!"_

I checked behind me. Goose bumps rose as I saw big, hairy figures chasing after me. Guns were resting on their boulder-like shoulders. Gulping, I faced forward and started ripping at my gown.

The gate was less than twenty feet away now. If I wanted to get out of this place, then I had to start thinking _now._

Since the lawn was coated in darkness, it was hard for me to see the tree branches, which were now smacking me harshly in the face. I spat out leaves and yelled into the air.

The gate. It was here. This is the time to escape. I'm finally free…

I jumped high up into the air. I imagined myself flying high over the gate, touching the clouds. Getting away from the big hairy guys. Maybe finding my family.

And then I _was_ flying.

Magnificent wings sprung from my back, shredding my gown to pieces. The scalpel fell from my bleeding hand. I was free. _Free…_

I barely noticed as one of the hairy men took aim, and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS. :)**

**They make me smile. Tee hee.**

**Okay, so the person in this chapter may seem a bit OOC... and the chapter isn't my best, but it'll get better, once things start movin' along.**

**Kay thanks bye!**

**

* * *

**

Colors danced all around me. I reached out towards them with transparent hands. The colors skidded away, but continued to hover all around me. I looked around in wonder. They were everywhere. Bright pinks and blues and reds… every color you could imagine. They were the only things in sight.

I twirled among them, smiling and dancing with them. It seemed the colors radiated happy energy. It was like rainbow heaven.

Drip.

A drop on my head. I reached a pale hand up and pressed gently on the top of my head. Nothing was there. I continued to twirl and dance.

Drip.

It was heavier this time. I placed a hand on my head again. But this time, I felt something. I pulled my hand down in front of my face to see…

Blood.

I gasped and tripped over my own feet. Blood, in my hair… Looking up to the ceiling, I notice branches. A whole tree, covered in blood.

I screamed. It's not everyday you see a soaking-in-blood tree. The colors, reacting to my scream, trembled and skittered away.

Noticing movement in the trunk of it, I glanced over, and noticed a hole stretching wide open.

It coughed once and then said, in a deep voice, kind of like a teenage boy's, "Hey… Are you okay?" I gaped at it. "Hello? Wait, are you asleep?" The suddenly started to rumble. From my spot on the ground, I was bouncing up and down like popcorn. "Wake up, kid… Hey, come on, wake up… WAKE UP."

Icy wetness covered my body just then, and, startled, I jerked upwards. But only to lie back down again.

"Ow…" I muttered, starting to rub my leg. A sudden, rough hand quickly grabbed it though. I about jumped out of my skin. "What the-"

"Chill," a deep voice said. Kind of like the one from my dream. "It's trying to heal, and you messing with it will only make it infected."

I jerked away and looked this boy in the face. He didn't seem much older than me. His voice still seemed to be going through a bit of puberty. Everything on him was dark. Dark eyes, dark clothes, dark hair, which annoyingly fell in his face. He seemed sort of intimidating, and… Goth? I don't know, but he seemed kind of weird. And why was he out here in the middle of a forest? Were there others with him?

His onyx eyes roamed over my body, taking in each messy detail. I probably looked like a pile of crap right now. Well, I _did_ just escape out of an insane lab place that experimented on poor, innocent children.

I noticed that there was a dark piece of fabric wrapped around my pale thigh. It throbbed in time with my heartbeat. I frowned; it hurt a lot.

"So," the dark boy said. I jumped, startled, and stared up at him. "Sorry," he muttered. "What's your name?"

Trying to stand up I asked, "Who the hell's asking?" I tried to narrow my eyes and look tough, but it was kind of hard when there was an open wound on your leg.

His dark eyebrows scrunched together, and he actually looked angry for a minute. "Sit _down,"_ he instructed. I mumbled some cuss words under my breath and fell back on the ground. My leg was useless now.

But what if he just wanted me to sit down so he could kill me? He didn't seem like the type to do that… but you can never be too sure. So I kept an eye on him as he walked around the campsite.

"Can you please tell me who you are now? I just saved your life, so I think I deserve _some _information. I don't need any insane scumbags with tracking devices following me around." He started a fire with some twigs and a match and then stared at me harshly.

I twirled my finger in the dirt and stared up at the setting sun.

"Even though I don't trust you at all, I'll tell you this—My name is Freydis. I'm fifteen years old, and Lady Gaga is my idol. Okay?" I glanced at him. He was smiling, sort of. Like, only half of his mouth was up and showing his pearly white teeth.

The boy placed a pot of something onto the fire. "Alright," he said. "That's good." He paused and stirred the ingredients in the pot. "Oh yeah… I couldn't help but notice your wings." When I started to flush and tuck them into my back as much as possible, he said, "I have them too." And then, a beautiful pair of ebony wings shot out from his back, stretching far out to the sides. They were _huge. _

"Crap."

His eyes gleamed, a smirk on his face, and he yanked them back in. Then he reached a hand out to me. "Fang," he said.

I hesitated for a second, and then firmly shook his rough, callused hand. "Cool name."

Fang gave me a look and then looked down at the food over the fire. I rolled my eyes. I wasn't really joking about his name. It _was_ cool. Unusual, but cool.

While we ate dinner, Fang told me about his past life. I assumed he trusted me enough, because he was telling me a _lot._ So basically, he started off as just another experiment in a cage (like me!). This guy, Jeb, helped Fang and his five other friends escape, off to a nice house where they could relax and play and do pretty much anything, all the time. But then one day, Jeb disappeared, so the eldest, Max, took charge. Surprisingly, Max is actually a _girl_. So then they get attacked, and then they have to live on the run, and all these crazy events happen. Then this new kid Dylan shows up, and basically tells Fang to leave. So, he did. And now here he is.

"Wow," I said. "You've been through a lot."

He nodded. I looked down, not sure what else to say. I wasn't really a very talkative person. And apparently, he wasn't either. Except for those ten minutes he explained his whole life story to me.

After a moment of silence, Fang said, "I think we should rest now. I want to hit the road in the morning." I nodded, and we both picked a spot in a tree, me above him.

It was then, as I stared down at him from my branch, that I noticed—he was kind of cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG.**

**I'm SO SORRY.**

**I know it's been forever. I feel so bad v.v**

**But I've been busybusybusy...**

**Plz forgive me:(**

**Anywho, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it:)**

Fang woke me up early the next morning by nothing else but freezing cold water. He said that I was a heavy sleeper and nothing else was working. Of course, I flipped out on him, but we hit the road-I mean sky just a few minutes later, and I was quickly dried off by the cool morning wind.

"Where are we headed?" I asked him. It seemed like we were heading east, and I felt the warmer air soak through my feathers.

He looked back at me for a second. "South Carolina. There's a city I wanted to check out-Myrtle Beach. We might be meeting somebody there."

I nodded. The idea of meeting another person in a strange city was slightly nauseating to me, but it seemed I could only grin and bear it. I trusted Fang, and I needed him, too. He was the key to my survival. And possibly my sanity.

The two of us stopped only a couple of hours into our flight at what looked like a clothing store. Fang shoved a wad of cash into my hand.

"I noticed you needed some new clothes, so take the money and buy yourself something a little more decent." He noticably looked up and down my ragged attire of only a gown. "I'll be over here at Mickey D's." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder.

I clutched the cash in my fist. "'Kay." And then he was gone, and I was all alone in a huge store full of clothes.

Now, I'd lived in a terrible lab my whole life, where everyone wore nothing but white lab coats and white gowns. So, all in all, these clothes looked _amazing_. I wanted to try on everything I could get my hands on. Dresses and skirts and jeans... I was _this_ close to Heaven.

After trying on numerous amounts of clothes, I finally decided on something that fit my lifestyle a little bit better than a pencil skirt: denim shorts, a fitted white T-shirt, and some nice sneakers. I smiled-I thought it looked cute.

I reached inside my pocket as if to grab the money Fang gave me-only to realize that it was gone. I frantically searched the dressing room, looking under frilly dresses and leather pants and a fur coat. Only to find nothing but dust. A lump rose in my throat. Fang was going to _kill me.._.

So, I didn't have any money. But I needed the clothes. A lot. There was _no way_ I was putting that dirty old pillow sack back on.

First making sure no one was paying attention, I casually strutted out of the dressing room, and made my way towards the door.

I was almost out when I heard, "Hey! You no pay! Get back here!" I glanced back at the furious Chinese woman, and then ran as fast as I could through the front doors and out onto the sidewalk. Security guards chased after me, as well as the woman. I was scared. I didn't really know what I was doing. But I needed these clothes, and I was going to have them, with or without money.

I made sure to go the opposite way the restaurant where Fang was. I went through an empty alleyway, then took a sharp left, disappearing into the crowd of people and heading towards the McDonald's.

Out of breath, I sat down at the small table Fang was seated at. A drink and a couple of empty burger wrappers sat in front of him. He handed me my food and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm guessing you had a nice shopping experience."

I bit into my burger and shook my head. "Not really." I glanced outside, just to make sure they hadn't caught me. They hadn't. I sucked down some drink then said, "Okay, please don't get mad, but I lost the money you gave me. So I had to steal these clothes, and then this old Chinese woman and some other people started chasing me, and I ran all the way over here." I looked down, afraid he would yell at me for being so stupid.

Instead, I heard a little chuckle. I looked up, slighly confused. A big smirk was placed on his olive-colored face.

"That's great. Now you're becoming a _real_ bird-girl," he said. Fang patted my shoulder once, which gave me little goosebumps. "Now you've gotta eat like one." Another five cheeseburgers were dropped in front of me.

Oh, joy.


End file.
